


В этом рассказе полно блох!

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Я захватил куртку, пистолет и фонарик, не имея ни малейшего понятия, с чем нам придется столкнуться. Скорее всего, Джон взял магнитофон и свою любимую биту-Библию, то есть обычную биту с примотанным к ней изолентой увесистым томом. Я надеялся на это. В машине я открыл бардачок и удостоверился, что в пакете еще осталось несколько конфет «Мятного завета». Когда имеешь дело со всякой потусторонней хренью, лучше быть во всеоружии.
Kudos: 2





	В этом рассказе полно блох!

Я сидел в туалете и думал, как докатился до такой жизни. Джен ушла от меня, когда я признался ей, что снова вижу всякую неведомую ебаную хрень. Она не хотела вспоминать Вегас и все сопутствующие события. Я ее за это не винил. Я бы тоже с удовольствием забыл бы обо всем, но отголоски тех событий снова и снова настигали меня. Вчера я зашел в магазин купить пива и полуфабрикатов, но коробка с замороженной лазаньей прямо у меня в руках отрастила щупальца и уползла под прилавок. Лазанью я брать, естественно, не стал, ограничившись пиццей для микроволновки. 

Неделю назад я видел маленькую девочку с красным мячом в руках. Я подошел к ней поближе, потому что подумал, что девочка потерялась. Мяч в ее руках оказался сплетением окровавленных внутренностей, и с него на белоснежные туфельки стекала кровь. Я дал деру подальше от этого зрелища. Было ли оно реальным, я не знаю, но мне стало не по себе, и я не собирался разбираться, видит ли кто-то, кроме меня, еще эту хрень.

Я подтирал задницу, когда где-то в прихожей зазвонил телефон. Если это снова Лив просит ее подменить в видеосалоне… Лучше вообще проигнорировать этот звонок. Но это мог быть Джон, поэтому я поспешил и схватил телефон ровно на последней его трели (не спрашивайте, откуда мне было известно, что Джон сейчас положит трубку).

— Алло.

— Слава богу, Дейв, ты сейчас где?

— Дома, в туалете.

— Чудно. Заканчивай все свои дела и приезжай, Дрейк снова наткнулся на какую-то чертовщину. И под делами я имел в виду заканчивай срать, если ты срешь, а больше никаких срочных дел у тебя быть не должно… В общем, адрес в СМС.

Джон положил трубку. Сначала я думал обидеться. Но потом понял, что на этого придурка у меня просто не получается обижаться. Понимаете, это же Джон! Я вернулся в ванную и вымыл руки. Мобильник издал трель входящего сообщения, и я взглянул на адрес. Полчаса езды. Ладно, могло быть и хуже. 

Я захватил куртку, пистолет и фонарик, не имея ни малейшего понятия, с чем нам придется столкнуться. Скорее всего, Джон взял магнитофон и свою любимую биту-Библию, то есть обычную биту с примотанным к ней изолентой увесистым томом. Я надеялся на это. В машине я открыл бардачок и удостоверился, что в пакете еще осталось несколько конфет «Мятного завета». Когда имеешь дело со всякой потусторонней хуйней, лучше быть во всеоружии. 

По пути я включил радио. Нечто периодически коверкало песни, делая их расистскими или сексистскими, агрессивными, омерзительными. Поэтому я выбрал станцию, где крутили исключительного классику, и устремил колеса своей машины в ночь. Неназванный — не густонаселенный город, а с наступлением темноты он, кажется, вообще вымирает. Я не видел ни проезжающих мимо машин, ни пешеходов, ни даже бродячих животных. Не во всех окнах окружающих домов горел свет. Я бросил взгляд на часы — час ноль пять ночи. Какого хрена я вообще не спал в это время? Ах да, увлекся одним упоительным порно, долго дрочил, а потом мне захотелось есть, и я отправился разогревать пиццу, остатки которой сейчас стынут (наверное, уже остыли) на моем кухонном столе.

Я доехал быстрее, чем думал. В двадцать минут второго я притормозил у многоквартирного дома, возле которого находились машина департамента полиции города Неназванный и «кадиллак» Джона. На подъездной дорожке стояли Дрейк с Джоном и курили. 

— Что происходит? — спросил я, устало потирая глаза. 

— Мы позвонили дезинсекторам, но они не работают по ночам, — ответил Дрейк, и понятнее, разумеется, не стало.

— Дезинсекторам? 

— Их там тьма. — Дрейк тоже выглядел уставшим. Он поднял с порожка дома бумажный стаканчик с кофе и сделал глоток. — Остыл, — пожаловался он.

— Кого? Только не говорите мне, что это снова тараканы. Личинки?

— Блохи, — ответил Джон, туша окурок о подошву своего кеда. У его ног стояла большая сумка. — И их там реально тьма.

— Чудесно. Почему бы просто не подождать дезинсекторов? Это как раз их профиль.

— Они ведут себя странно. Думаю, тебе лучше самому посмотреть. 

— Я определенно точно не хочу ни на что смотреть. Я хочу в душ и спать.

— Но ты приехал сюда, — заметил Джон.

— Из-за тебя, — процедил я сквозь зубы и направился к двери. Случайно столкнул стаканчик Дрейка, и тот покатился по подъездной дорожке, замарав мои кеды кофе. Просто охуительно.

Джон шел за мной, при нем была сумка; мы поднялись на третий этаж. Дверь квартиры справа была обклеена предупреждающей желтой лентой, и мы пролезли под ней, попадая в ярко освещенную прихожую. 

— Она в спальне, — сказал мне Джон.

— Она? 

— Девушка, которую убили. 

— Кто убил?

— Блохи. — Джон пожал плечами, как будто сказал что-то слишком очевидное. 

Мы дошли до двери спальни. На ней висела табличка, которую вешают в отелях: «Не беспокоить». С изображением какого-то пляжа под голубым небом. Все бы отдал за то, чтобы оказаться сейчас там, а не в квартире-месте преступления. Где убили девушку. Убили блохи. 

— Ее звали Энни. 

— Какая разница, как ее звали? Теперь она безымянный труп, верно?

Джон не ответил, а я пожалел о сказанном, едва открыл дверь. Потому что Энни была прекрасна. Золотистые волосы, хорошенький ротик, подкрашенный блеском, тонкая талия при аппетитных бедрах. И огромная дыра в груди. 

— Ей вырвали сердце.

— Это я понял. А где блохи?

Мы стали озираться по сторонам. В углу комнаты над окном мы их и нашли. Целый ворох черных блох, среди которых проглядывало что-то красное.

— Это сердце Энни? — спросил я. 

— Ага.

У меня по спине пробежали мурашки. Потом по ноге. И по руке под курткой. И тут я понял, что это не нервы — это блохи лазают по мне. 

Я затряс конечностями, пытаясь их стряхнуть, но тщетно. А затем они начали кусать. Это было одновременно больно и щекотно, но от щекотки не хотелось смеяться — только выть. И чесаться. Я наклонился, чтобы почесать ногу, и блохи забрались мне под куртку и футболку. Я завертелся на месте, а Джон схватил меня и крепко сжал.

— Успокойся. Ты так не поможешь делу.

— Почему тебя они не кусают?

— Кусают. Я терплю. 

— Хорошо. — Я попытался успокоиться. — Что они делают, помимо того, что они вырвали у Энни сердце? Если это вообще сделали они.

— Они собираются в…

Джон не договорил. Но я и так его понял. Перед нами был уже не беспорядочный комок блох, а собранное из них черное существо, похожее на медведя. В груди медведя билось сердце убитой девушки. 

— Служу только Корроку, — сказал медведь, наступая на нас. Я выхватил у Джона сумку и вытащил из нее портативный проигрыватель. Быстро нажал на кнопки, и включились Led Zeppelin. Блохам это явно не понравилось. Они начали кусать еще более яростно, словно в предсмертной агонии, тогда как медведь зажал свои уши и принялся мотать головой. Джон достал из сумки свою биту-Библию и замахнулся на медведя. Блохи разошлись, словно вода перед Моисеем, он ничего не смог им сделать. 

— Целься в сердце! — крикнул я, отступая подальше от медведя. Споткнулся обо что-то, упал — и музыка вырубилась: я разбил проигрыватель. 

Я понял обо что я споткнулся — о тело Энни. Я завалился прямо на ее пышные бедра, заключенные в коротенькую юбочку. Соберись, Дейв, эта девушка мертва и не сможет дать тебе. 

Я вскочил на ноги. Джон отступал: медведь ухитрился отобрать у него биту. Моя рука сама скользнула в карман, я вытащил пистолет. 

— Отойди! — приказал я Джону, и он попятился. И тоже споткнулся о тело Энни. Я заметил это краем глаза, целясь в сердце. Выстрелил — и не попал. Сделал шаг вперед, снова выстрелил — и снова промазал. Еще шаг. Попал! Точно в сердце! Оно взорвалось кровавыми ошметками, которые полетели мне в лицо.

Я машинально поднял руку, вытираясь. Передо мной медведь рассыпался мириадами безобидных букашек. Некоторые все еще меня кусали, но уже не так агрессивно. 

— Ты уверен, что они не найдут себе новую жертву ради сердца? — спросил Джон, вставая и все-таки почесывая лодыжку.

— Если бы они хотели, то уже напали бы на тебя и выгрызли бы в тебе дыру. 

— Почему не на тебя? 

— Ну или на меня, не придирайся к словам.

Блохи прыгали по комнате, совершенно не планируя собираться в кучу. Хороший знак.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — сказал я, когда мы уже были на лестничной клетке. — Кто-то вырвал сердце у Энни и дал его блохам, они не сами это сделали.

— Наш теневой приятель? 

— Очень может быть.

— Все-таки интересно, кто такой этот Коррок.

— Ни за что на свете не хотел бы узнать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9057739) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
